


After a long day

by soccerlover9



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerlover9/pseuds/soccerlover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot about Ashlyn coming home to Ali</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a long day

After a long day of practice and media appointments with what seems like a thousand reporter and millions of questions and another extra practice for the goalies, Ashlyn finally makes her way to the apartment she shares with her fiancé. 

She just wants to come home, sit down and eat something and then cuddling in bed with Ali, but as she opens the door, she isn’t greeted with the brown-haired defender singing to the latest One Republic songs, instead complete silence welcomes her.  
“ALI?” she then shouts out for her woman. “In the bathroom.” She gets as a respond. When she opens the door to the bathroom the scent of vanilla hits her and her eyes are blinded by the many candles all around the room. And in the middle of this clichéd scenery lays the love of her life in the big bathtub with closed eyes, letting the soft music cloud her mind. ‘She looks so peaceful!’ is the only thought in the keepers mind as she bends down next to Ali and presses a soft kiss on her temple. “Mmmh” comes as a humming response from the defender. “Hey” Ashlyn whispers “Hey. Come join me!” demands Ali in her sleepy voice as she slowly moves forward in the tub to create some space for Ashlyn to sit in. Not even thinking about the decision, Ashlyn undresses herself and sits behind Ali, who moves back immediately to lay in her strong keeper’s arms.  
Ashlyn can feel the stress leave her body and her muscles relax as she breathes in the cinnamon scent of Ali’s hair. “I’m glad you’re home now! I missed you.” Ali finally tells Ashlyn after a few minutes of comfortable silence, pleasant strokes and feather light kisses. “I’m glad, too. Training was sooooo exhausting! I mean, I’m so glad to have Mark, but come on, am I that much out of shape?” the keeper whines. “Of course, Harris! Don’t you see that fat layer on your stomach?!” Ali teases as she pokes Ashlyn in the belly, but unfortunately, she is met with rock hard abs. ‘Damn, when did she become that muscular?’ Ali mumbles in her invisible beard. Ashlyn lets out a hearty laugh as she realizes her fiancés dilemma and she can’t help but think how cute, sexy and gorgeous her woman is. Even after 4 years of being together, it still amazes her how someone like Ali wants to be in a relationship with someone like her. Ali is just too perfect to be true and Ashlyn thanks every power, who thought they would be a good match, for having the chance of loving Ali Krieger. She also recalls the promise she made to Kyle, Debbie and Ken as she asked for the permission to propose to Ali: ‘I will promise I will always love and protect her with everything that I am. And I promise you now and every day for the rest of our lives that I try my best to make her as happy as she makes me. I’ll try to be worth her love, I’ll try to continue to grow as a person, for you, for me and for Ali, for the rest of my life.’ “Hey, earth to Ashlyn Michelle!” While Ashlyn was lost in her thought, Ali has turned around in her arms and clicked her fingers in front of her face. As Ashlyn comes back to reality she wonders what Ali has told her. “I said, that I’m sorry for being mean.” Comes as a pretended apology. “Oh Krieger, you think you’re so funny. Be glad I love you so much!” “Oh believe me, I thank god everyday for your love!” the defender confesses as she leans down and closes the gap between their lips, but before they meet each other in another loving kiss, Ashlyn answers “You have no idea. I love you.”. 

When the water is cooling down, they decide to make their way to their bedroom, Ashlyn carrying Ali. As it gets darker and darker outside, the two lovers engage themselves in soft lovemaking and cuddling, while they whisper sweet nothings to each other, until they fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
